<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jon Gets Lost by NeedsCaffeineRightNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194275">Jon Gets Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow'>NeedsCaffeineRightNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tma/go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Jon's in college, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A baby Jon gets lost in Soho, oops</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims &amp; Aziraphale, Jonathan Sims &amp; Crowley, Jonathan Sims/ Georgie Barker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tma/go [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jon Gets Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm tired, hope you like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was lost, he had to admit that, and try to find some help. Unfortunately the only building open on the street was a small bookshop. He sighed and went inside.</p><p>A musky smell hit his nose at the same time that a bell rung above his head. He looked for it, but couldn't tell where it was. He shook his head and continued on his way. </p><p>Walking up to the front desk he saw a small silver bells sitting in between stacks of books. He rung it after a moment, a small round man came from one of the back rooms. </p><p>Jon looked at the man, taking in his white hair and suit made almost entirely of Tartan. The man looked nice enough, but Jon got the feeling he didn't want anyone in the building. </p><p>"Hello", The man smiled at him, "I'm sorry but we're about to close"</p><p>Jon frowned, pulling his denim jacket even closer to himself, socializing wasn't really his specialty. </p><p>"I'm not here to buy anything. I'm kinda lost, I was just hoping for a little help", He said, though a bit awkwardly. </p><p>"Oh!", This fact seemed to cheer the man up a bit, "Of course I'll help you. Where do you live?"</p><p>"Oxford", Jon said, knowing he was quite a bit away from there. </p><p>"Well, you can't possibly make that trip tonight", The man said, "Would you like to spend the night here and I'll help you out tomorrow morning?"</p><p>"Really? Because I don't want to be any trouble"</p><p>"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all, please, follow me to the back room", The man paused, "Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Fell, the owner"</p><p>"I'm Jonathan Sims, but I just go by Jon", Jon said, picking at the sleeve of his jacket. </p><p>"Well, Jon, it's very nice to meet you, now come, we should get you settled down", Mr. Fell smiled and began to lead him to the back. </p><p>Once there, Jon looked around at the couch and arm chair that sat in the room, a few tables and shelves filling in the open space, it was more comfortable back there, and it didn't smell like the rest of the store did. </p><p>Mr. Fell sat in the armchair and gestured for Jon to sit on the couch, he did so, but still felt to awkward to get comfortable. </p><p>"Now, how old are you, Jon? Your parents won't be looking for you will they?", Mr. Fell asked. </p><p>"I'd be surprised if my parents were doing anything", Jon commented, laughing dryly, but then he answered the question, "I'm 19"</p><p>"And how did you get all the way out here?", Mr. Fell asked, trying not to comment on his remark about his parents. </p><p>"I was looking for internships, didn't have much luck though", Jon told him. </p><p>"Well, I'm sure you'll find something, my boy", The man assured him, the words had so much confidence behind them Jon almost believed it. </p><p>"I hope so", Jon muttered, looking down at the his hands, which were inside his jacket sleeves. They sat in silence for a moment before Mr. Fell spoke up again. </p><p>"I'm going to lock up, and then I'll be back with some blankets and a pillow for you", He said standing up. </p><p>"That's okay, I'd rather not put you out anymore than I have", Jon said quickly. </p><p>"Nonsense, you just sit right there.", And with that he was gone. </p><p>Jon sighed and leaned back into the couch. He hoped Georgie was alright, he hadn't had the chance to call her and it was too late now. </p><p>He sat there thinking for a few minutes before Mr. Fell appeared again with the promised blankets and pillow, which were, unsurprisingly, tartan. </p><p>"Thank you", Jon said, taking them. </p><p>"You're welcome. I'll be upstairs if you need me, just holler and I'll come down", Mr. Fell told him. </p><p>"Will do. Goodnight, Mr. Fell", Jon smiled at the older man. </p><p>"Goodnight, Jon, sleep well", He smiled back and then went up the stairs. </p><p>Jon didn't know what it was about sleeping on that old couch but it was the best night's sleep he had gotten in a long time. </p><hr/><p>"Angel, why is there a child on your couch?", A voice called from above Jon's head. He stayed there, with his eyes closed, as the events from the might before played in his mind. Sighing he opened his eyes, and sat up. </p><p>"Not a child", He muttered at whoever had spoke. He rubbed his eyes and reached over to the table to grab his glasses. </p><p>"Really? How old are you then?", The voice asked, and this time Jon looked towards it.</p><p>It was a tall thin man, with short read hair, he wore all black, and also had sunglasses on for some reason. </p><p>"19", Jon replied, "I'm Jon"</p><p>"Anthony J. Crowley. But you can just call me Crowley", The man held out his hand. Jon shook it. </p><p>"So you're a friend of Mr. Fell's then?"</p><p>"Something like that", Crowley said, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Jon began to explain what happened and Crowley listened carefully, not seeming a bit surprised about Mr. Fell taking him in for the night. </p><p>"So you need a ride back then?", Crowley asked. </p><p>"I'd appreciate it, but directions would be fine too", Jon told him. </p><p>"Of course, I'll be right back kid, stay there", Crowley said leaving the room. Jon stayed where he was, having no where else to go. </p><p>Crowley was back a moment later with Mr. Fell behind him, the latter was carrying a tea tray. He set it down on the table and sat down on the armchair, Crowley sat on the arm of the armchair beside him. </p><p>"Tea?", Mr. Fell asked, holding a cup out to Jon. </p><p>"Yes, thank you", Jon said, taking it, and drinking from it. He lowered it and smiled, "This is amazing!"</p><p>"The special ingredient's love", Mr. Fell smirked he said this, knowing it would irritate the man sitting next to him. </p><p>"That bull, Angel, and you know it", Crowley said, shaking his head. </p><p>"I don't know, I believe it", Jon said, carefully setting the glass back down on the table. </p><p>"That's because it true", Mr. Fell told him, "Now, onto getting you home, Crowley has offered to give you a ride"</p><p>"He has?", Jon asked, a bit confused. </p><p>"Yes, I have. And we need to get going now if we're going to, that way I'm back in time for dinner", Crowley told him. </p><p>"Alright, well, I'm ready when you are", Jon told him, having put his shoes back on already, he stood up, his jacket slung over his arm, his t-shirt was wrinkled from him sleeping in it but the words were still legible.</p><p>"The Mechanisms? Who's that?", Crowley asked, reading the shirt. </p><p>"It's my band", Jon told him, "We're just getting started"</p><p>"Well I'd <em>love</em> to hear all about it, in the car", Crowley said standing up, "See you later Angel"</p><p>"You too, Crowley", Mr. Fell told him and then turned to Jon, "You stay safe, and if you ever need anything, I'm here"</p><p> "I'll try to remember that, thank you for everything, Mr. Fell", Jon smiled at him. </p><p>"Of course, now you two better leave", Mr. Fell gestured to the door. </p><p>And with that Crowley and Jon left the store. </p><hr/><p>Jon was surprised to find out that he would be riding in a Bentley, and even more surprised that he would only be listening to Queen for the next hour, but he wasn't complaining. </p><p>They talked over the music though, about Jon's band and his school and even about Georgie. It was then that Jon decided to ask Crowley something. </p><p>"So are you and Mr. Fell together or what?", Jon asked, having noticed how close the two were, even just in the few moments they were in the same room together. </p><p>"Not quite", Crowley said, and he seemed upset about it. </p><p>"But you want to be together?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it's not that simple"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"For a lot of reasons, let's just say there's a lot of people who wouldn't approve of it", Crowley told him. </p><p>"Fuck them then", Jon said angrily. </p><p>"I'd rather not, not really my type", Crowley joked. </p><p>"That's not what I meant"</p><p>"I know. I'm just messing with you", Crowley explained, "So what? You like dudes or are you just really passionate about live being love?"</p><p>"I don't know", Jon said, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, he looked away from the other man out the window. </p><p>"Hey, I wasn't trying to upset you", Crowley poked him in the shoulder, "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course, I'm fine"</p><p>"Doesn't sound like it"</p><p>"Couple of jerks at my school, that's it, I promise I'm fine"</p><p>"Okay, but if you have anymore trouble just call me and I'll come set 'em straight for you"</p><p>"Thanks, though I don't have your number", Jon told him. </p><p>"Right, remind me to give that to you"</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>The conversation died down a bit there, and they moved on to lighter topics, including Mr. Fell's magical tea. </p><p>"It's not really love", Crowley told him, "He blesses it"</p><p>"He does not"</p><p>"He does, every cup but mine"</p><p>"Why not yours?"</p><p>"Asked him not to, that's all"</p><hr/><p><br/> <br/>When they reached the university Jon unbuckled and turned towards Crowley. </p><p>"I need your address and phone number", Jon reminded him. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, of course", Crowley reached for the notepad he kept in the back and wrote the info down for him and handed him the paper, "I expect phone calls weekly and the cd you promised me"</p><p>"What are you my mom?"</p><p>"I can be"</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"Never, but you're a good kid, would love to hear from you", Crowley told him. </p><p>"Tha-"</p><p>"Don't say it. You're welcome, now get out of my car and go tell your girlfriend that you're alive", Crowley cut him off. </p><p>"Will do, talk to you later, bye", Jon said as he got out of the car. </p><p>"You better", Crowley told him, smirking at him. </p><p>Jon smiled slightly and closed the door. He then watched as Crowley drove away. </p><p>Then he turned toward the building and made his way to where Georgie was, hoping she wouldn't kill him, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't do that. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr @needscaffeine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>